The Box
by Lileth Nightengale
Summary: A young master with puffy red eyes and a strange box. Sebastian had no clue what was in for him when he wheeled up his master's afternoon snack. !WARNING! The product of a bored class period. Contains so much fluff you could drown in it.


**Ok humans, This is a little one-shot that was born out of me being bored in math class (algebra urg). I have 9 school days left until I get out of school so I should hopefully be able to update my other stories more often this summer. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you at the end of the fan fic.**

**Kisses.**

_**-Sebastian's POV-**_

It was another normal after noon at the Phantomhive manor.

I was wheeling my usual cart of tea and some sort of sweet for my young master's snack, to the young master's office. I reached the door and knocked softly, stating my reason for seeking his presence. He called for me to enter, and I opened the door and walked in.

I rolled the handcart to the front of the desk and proceeded to pour the dark colored, strong smelling Earl Grey tea. It was only until I turned to place the hot liquid in front of the small boy, that I noticed that a rather large box that was sitting on to of the desk.

It had small holes poked into the top of it and I could hear movement from inside of it.

I set the tea back down beside the container and finally looked at my master's face.

His eyes were red and puffy, and he sneezed violently as he turned to face me. He sniffed then moved to speak. "Sebastian," he began, sounding slightly congested, "you have been my butler for two years now and you have yet to ask for time off or any thing but a new tail coat." I smirked, remembering the day my master had gotten himself kidnapped, and I had been shot multiple times, leaving my poor tail coat in tatters.

"So, I have decided to go and get you something to show my... appreciation for your loyal service here at the manor." he droned in a bored, monotone sounding voice.

"Young master, may I ask what brought on this sudden decision?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly to show my curiosity.

"Elisabeth." was the only word he said.

I smirked and shook my head internally.

How predictable of my master to bow to his fiance's will.

"Any way, here. Take it out of my sight, I fully expect to never see hide nor hair of that thing again." he paused to push the box toward me, "You are dismissed for the after noon, Sebastian. I will serve myself and have one of the other servants wheel away the cart and make dinner for me.".

Since I was given no choice in the matter, I bowed in front of the boy I called master, and thanked him for the time off. I picked up the box and left the room, hearing a startled yelp from inside as I picked it up and a few moments later the noises of movement resumed in interior of the box.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I was currently located in my room.

It was approximately 1 hour and 12 minutes after my master gave me the mysterious box and I still had yet to open it. The sound of movement had stopped several minutes ago and I was still absolutely clueless about what kind of creature my young master had given me.

The thing inside of the box was alive, that was all I knew.

Inside my head I was silently berating myself for being nervous about something a mere human, well not such a mere human, my master could easily find strange ways to infuriate and humiliate me and could be quite creative and cruel when he saw the need to act as such.

I had considered my master to be cruel enough to give me some sort of canine pup, but the being inside it was too quite to be such, either that or the beast was muzzled. I swear if he gave me a bloody dog I would strangle the brat, master or not, he should know not tease me with such things.

I couldn't smell anything but my master's sent coming from the box, which meant the boy had put a used piece of his clothing into the box to either provide temporary bedding for the creature or sniff out the animal's scent in order to keep me guessing.

My master had looked like he was suffering mildly from one of his many allergies, so he must have been in close contact with one of them to retrieve the creature.

I was getting frustrated with my own cluelessness and my patience was quickly running out. I eventually gave up guessing inside my own head and I gave in to my curiosity and lifted the lid off the box. I threw the lid to the side and looked into the interior of the box.

Staring back at me with two emerald green eyes, was a small kitten. It's fur was midnight black, much like my own, and it had a crimson red bow tied around the small creature neck.

I was shocked. It was not in my master's nature to be so... generous, especially when it came to myself.

But never mind that now.

I picked up the little one up, receiving the expected displeased mew, and held it up close to my face, and gently forced it to meet my eyes. It reached it's little tongue out and licked me on the nose.

I cooed at the small creature and layed the minute feline on the bed.

It walked up on my lap, nuzzled my inner thigh once then rolled onto its back and began to purr softly as it fell into a soft slumber. I pulled off my gloves and began to stroke the kitten's tiny head.

It then occurred to me that I should probably check the little one's gender.

I lowered my eyes uncomfortably to the small feline's genital area.

A girl.

I sighed knowing I would have to figure out something to do with my new pet's children at some point in the future. Oh well, for now it's just me and my little kitten.

She would need a name... not something idiotic like "fluffy" or "paws". She will need something more dignified than that. Gypsy perhaps? Yes that's it.

I wonder if she will have a problem with me being gone for most of the day. Will she wander off? Will the other useless servants come into my room without my permission and try to play with my precious? Is she house trained?

I stopped and laughed at all of my endless, and needless questions. After all I am simply one hell of a butler. I should have absolutely no problems with taking care of my little Gypsy. None what so ever.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**This fic is dedicated to kitties all over the world and the people who love them. I hope you all enjoyed the product of my boredom and have a glorious day, or night, depending on where yoou live. :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Raven**


End file.
